Many improvements have been made to the head of wood-type golf clubs over the years, and various proposals have been made particularly with regard to the face portion that hits the ball. Generally, given that it is the central area of the face portion that mostly hits the ball, thickness has been increased and mechanical strength has been improved. On the other hand, the area to the toe side or the heel side of the central area is made thinner than the central area, thereby improving the rebound performance. For example, with the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a thin-walled portion is formed on the periphery on the toe-side and the heel-side of the face portion, and the area having a high rebound performance is extended to the toe side and heel side.
JP 5583827 is an example of related art.
However, with golf clubs such as the above, even though the rebound performance on the toe side and the heel side can be enhanced, there is a problem in that durability is reduced, since the thin-walled portion is formed on both sides of the face portion in the toe-heel direction. The present invention was made in order to solve the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club head that is able to improve the rebound performance, while suppressing a reduction in the durability of the face portion.